1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing position determining apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and a focusing position determining method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras include display units such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). The display unit may display a subject in real time in a video mode before capturing an image of the subject.
The imaging apparatuses also control the focus so that the subject can be focused on an imaging surface of the imaging apparatus. The imaging apparatus needs methods to determine the proper position of a focus lens for obtaining images that appear in focus.